


Jaylah's Stars

by Muccamukk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, The Dream of Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Prompt: Jaylah, finding her feet after movie events.





	Jaylah's Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for More Joy Day for lady_katana4544's prompt.

"This academy, where is it?" Jaylah hasn't thought to ask before James T and Scotty are escorting her to the transport. She has a small bag, mostly gifts, and no ship of her own.

"Earth," James T says, "Near where I'm from."

"Nae one of the better parts of it, but it'll do for a spell."

"On a planet?" Jaylah doesn't mean to sound petulant, but she's just gotten back to the stars she was born to.

"Aye," Scott says, unsure now.

"For four years?"

"Took me three," James T tells her and grins.

"It won't take me so long."


End file.
